The Hot Spring
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Naruto and OC. Smut! From Quizilla account.


Kikyo and Naruto walked together a little ahead from their team. They had to escort a princess back to her palace in the hidden snow village. And, to tell you the truth…Celia, the princess, was being a snobby ass. Hence why Naruto and Kikyo were ahead from everyone else. "Kakashi-Sensei, I haven't seen this palace before in the snow village…is it hidden?" Sakura asked Kakashi. "Hm? No. They moved it from the hidden cloud village to where it is present." He replied, not looking up from his book.

"SAAASSSUUUUKEE!!! I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiired! Will you carry me?" Celia asked, trying to piss Sakura off. "Hn. No." He replied, coldly. "But, pleeeeaaaase, Sasu-kun!!??" She smiled. "I said n-" Kakashi interrupted. "Just let her, Sasuke. She's a princess, and we need to treat her like one." Celia smirked while Sasuke sighed and stopped. She jumped on his back, sticking her tongue out at Sakura, who looked pissed. "Kakashi-sensei! When are we going to get there?" Sakura asked, impatiently. "About…a half a day or so…" he replied, still reading his book. 'Great…' Sakura thought, looking at Celia and Sasuke. "Sooo, Sasu-kun! What are your dreams for the future?!" Celia exclaimed, smiling.

"Hn. Don't call me that. And, I'm going to get revenge on my brother by killing him and reviving my clan." He glared ahead. "Oooohh, need someone to help you revi-" Kakashi cut Celia off. "Okay team, it's getting dark, so…let's set up camp here." he pointed to a clearing. "Hai Kakashi-Sensei." They all said as they spread out and got the stuff up and ready. Once they got everything ready, they all sat by a warm fire, talking. Celia was pestering Sasuke, Sakura was trying to get Sasuke away from Celia and getting his attention, Naruto and Kikyo were talking about the snow village, and Kakashi was reading Icha-Icha Paradise.

"So Naruto, do you think that it's going to be pretty? I haven't been there…but I heard it was beautiful a couple of years ago!" Kikyo exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Uh, yeah, Believe it! It's amazing there!! You're gonna love it, Kikyo!" He grinned. "Yeah…I think I will…" Kikyo smiled at Naruto, blushing. 'Naruto…I hope one day I'll be able to tell you…' Kikyo thought. "Kikyo…you okay? You're red. You have a fever?" Naruto asked, putting his hand to her head. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah! I'm fine!" She quickly turned around, hiding her fading blush.

Naruto shrugged and got up, stretching. YAWN. "Oooohh, okay! I'm going to sleep!" He walked into the tent. "That's a good idea, everyone time for bed." Kakashi said, getting up and walking into a separate tent, with Celia, Sakura, and Sasuke walking into the same one Naruto went in. Kikyo just sat on the log, looking at the stars, while everyone was sleeping. "I think I'll tell him when we get to the village…" She whispered to herself, and continued thinking, until she fell asleep.

~~FF~~ NEXT DAY~~

Kikyo woke up to the next morning to being carried by someone. "H-huh? Where am I?" She asked, looking around. "Good Morning, Kyo-Chan! We're about 3 hours away from the village!" Naruto smiled, getting a better grip of you. (He was carrying you, btw.) She blushed and responded, "Oh, um, thank you, Naru-kun. Good morning." They continued walking, the same as they were, until Kikyo noticed that Naruto was getting a little tired.

"Here, Naru-kun, lemme get off of you!" She smiled, wiggling around, trying to get out of his grip. "Oh, um, okay…" He let go of her. Kikyo was just about to ask what was wrong, seeing he looked kind of sad, but then there was an unexpected explosion in front of her, sending her 146 feet away from the others. "Woah! KIKYO! YOU OKAY! HERE, LEMME HELP YOU!" Naruto was about to run toward her, but Sasuke stopped him.

"We are now short one man, you need to help us, not her." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER! SHE COULD DI-" "You have the chance of loosing one person…or possibly loosing your whole team…and the princess." Naruto looked down, then ran off into the forest more. "SHOW YOURSELF!!!" He shouted angrily. EVIL LAUGHTER IS BEING HEARD RIGHT NOW. "Hmhmhmhm. Now, why would I do that? So you could see me before you, your team, and that girl that I blew die? Then, I'll gladly take the princess and hold her hostage.

Is that why you want me to show myself? So you can see how much you'll fail once you get even a small glimpse of me? No, I'd rather you die before you see the one that'll destroy you all." The mysterious ninja smirked. "THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN! I, UZAMAKI NARUTO, FUTURE HOKAGE, WILL SAVE US ALL! BELIEVE IT!!!" He yelled. "Hm. There's no need to yell…I'm closer than you think." The ninja replied, throwing kunai in all different directions. Naruto dodged most of them, but one hit him in the arm. "Argh!" He grabbed it, then did a couple hand signs. "

Shadow clone no jutsu!" He said as twenty Naruto clones came out. "Alright guys, find this ninja!" He sent them off and called his team over. His team went in the directions that the clones weren't, while he stood in the same spot, his guard up, and waiting for the ninja.

~~FF~~2 HOURS OF FIGHTING~~

(Sorry, I'm really tired and have a lot to do…but, Kakashi fought the ninja head-on while Sakura tended to Sasuke's wounds and also watched Celia, and Naruto ran off to find Kikyo. Kakashi killed the ninja…who was from the Sound village, btw.)

"KIKYO!!!! KIKYO!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!? KIIIIKYYOOOOO!!!" Naruto shouted, running through the forest, searching frantically. "KIKY-" he stopped when he saw an unconscious Kikyo leaning against a tree that was getting ready to fall on her. "Kikyo!" He ran up to her and grabbed her before the tree fell. "Kikyo! Kikyo! Wake up! Are you alright!? Kikyo…" Naruto let out a few tears when she didn't respond. He then put his ear up to her chest(where her heart was…) and listened to the faint, slow heartbeat.

"No no no no! Don't leave me, Kikyo! No! you can't die!!! *starts balling* Don't die on me!!! KIKYO!!!!! I love you…" He screamed/cried/then whispered the last three words. "Don't go…" He then picked her up bridal style and ran to the others. "GUYS, GUYS! KIKYO! HELP! HOSPITAL! DYING!! NOOOOW!!!" he screamed, running past them. "HOW FAR ARE WE AWAY FROM THE SNOW VILLAGE?" "Naruto. Calm down? Wait, how bad is Kikyo's injuries?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, for one, her heartbeat is very low, and she won't wake up, AND she is going to die if we don't get there now!!!!" he exclaimed. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted, hitting him on the head. "You're over exaggerating!" "Yeah loser. Let's just go now…this is boring." Sasuke added. "Right team, we are probably have about an hour and a half to go." Kakashi stated, getting Sasuke to carry Celia again.

~~FF~~AT SNOW VILLAGE GATES~~

"No, I'm telling you now! I need to get her to the hospital!!! NOW!!!" Naruto screeched. (btw, he ran ahead…the others are a bit behind) "I need to see your ID." a guard said sternly. "But, MY SENSEI HAS IT AND SHE NEEDS TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL BEFORE SHE DIES!!!!" he screamed. "How many times do I have to tell you?! You have to have an ID!" he replied, getting aggravated.

"Here they are. We were sent on a mission to bring Princess Celia back." Kakashi said, walking up to them, and holding out everyone's Ids. "Ah, right…go on ahead, and welcome back Princess." the guard said, opening up the gates. "Yeah…thanks. So, where is the hospital!?" Naruto asked, with an angry vein on his head. "Go straight ahead and take a left. You'll see a building that says hospital…" The guard replied. "Thanks…" he said, running off towards the hospital. "Help!"

~~FF~~AFTER DOCTORS ARE FINISHED, AND KIKYO CAN GET OUT~~

"Thanks for everything, Naruto. It means a lot that you cared so much about me." Kikyo blushed, walking beside Naruto, to the castle. (the king and queen were so grateful, and everyone was tired, so they are letting you stay in the castle for a night) "No problem, Kikyo! It was my job, and I'd never let anything happen to my best friend! Believe it!!" he exclaimed, grinning, while Kikyo blushed more. "Well, we're here! Wow, it's getting late!" Kikyo smiled, running into the castle.

"It's so big!" she grinned. "Yeah…it is." naruto replied. "YAY!! This is gonna be so much fun! Woah, it's already 9:45pm! I need to wash my self!" Kikyo said, running off towards the hot springs. (they have a girls, guys, and mixed one in the castle, btw) "Me too…" Naruto whispered, running after her. When Kikyo got there, she couldn't figure out which one was which, so she went in the middle one, which to her luck, was the mixed bath. When she got in there, there was no one else in the bath, and she dropped her towel and stepped in, closing her eyes.

AT NARUTO~

"Hm…which one do I go in? they need to put signs on the entryways!" Naruto said, walking into a random one…which happened to be the middle one! Naruto walked in there and saw someone in the bath, their back turned to him. (he couldn't tell the gender, so he guessed it was a guy) "Um, hello. My name is Uzamaki Naruto! And, I'm going to be the next Hokage of Kohona!" He said, getting in. The person froze. "N-naruto?" The person asked…wait, that was a girls voice! She turned around to see…yup, Naruto was there…in the same bath as… "KIKYO?!" Naruto exclaimed, blushing, as well as her.

"W-what are you d-doing in here?" she asked, covering her self up as best as she could. "I thought this was the guys bath…what are you doing in here?" he asked. "The same! But, with the girls bath…well, this must be the mixed one…it's pretty big." she responded, blushing. "Well, then…you wouldn't mind…me staying w-would you?" Naruto asked, blushing as well. "N-no…not at all…actually…I w-wanted to tell you something…Naruto." She blushed even more. "Really? I wanted to tell y-you something." He blushed as well. (alright, this next part, they say it together, kay?)

"Naruto/Kikyo… I love you." (now they don't say anything at the same time…" "You do? Naruto, really?" Kikyo smiled. "So much…and I have for a while now…" he replied, smiling. "Same here…" with that, they both came together and kissed, blushing of course. "Um…you know…this'll seem weird…but, I want you…I've dreamt about you for years…and I need you, Kikyo." Naruto said seriously(for once). "O-okay…I w-want you too…" she replied, then kissing him. He kissed back and licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

She granted and they started to massage each others tongues, while Naruto also massaged her left breast, making her moan. "N-naruto…d-don't stop…" she moaned/whispered. He smirked and pushed her up on a rock a little bit and started to suck on her right breast, while massaging the other one. She was moaning like crazy and decided he didn't need to do all the work, so she went down and started to rub her hand along his member, making his head go back in ecstasy. "Kikyo…" he moaned, then moved her hand and whispered. "This'll hurt like hell…Kiba told me…you sure you wanna do this? I don't wanna hurt you…" Naruto asked.

"Yes, of course…hey, the girls get all the pain in life…I'm going to lose my virginity one day…and I want it to be with you…" She smiled, blushing. "Okay…tell me if you need to stop." he said, grabbing a hold of his member and slowly inserting it into her. "AH!!!" she screeched in pain, but then he moved up to her a kissed her to try to get her mind off of it. "shh…" he whispered, kissing her some more. He then entered her all the way, looking at the young girl under him, crying and panting already. "Shh…it's alright…I'll let you get used to me…" he smiled. "Na-Naruto…you're so big!" she smiled, wiping her tears. "O-okay…I'm r-ready…" she smiled.

Naruto nodded and started to moved in and out of her, grunting. "Dammit, Kikyo…you're so tight…" He said, moving in and out, making her moan. Then he started to move a little faster when she lost her tightness a little bit. "ah, Naruto…f-faster!" she panted. He nodded and went faster and harder. Kikyo was moaning like crazy and wanted him in her more… "NARUTO!!! Faster! Harder! Deeper!" she screamed. "Wrap your legs around my waist" he ordered as she obeyed. They were both moaning and moving together in a perfect rhythm, while he constantly slammed into her harder each time. Then, a ball was forming in both of their stomachs.

"Naruto! I'm coming!" She shouted, moaning. He didn't slow down, nooo…he went harder and faster causing him to moan uncontrollably, as well as Kikyo. And they both came at the same time, and Naruto leaned against her, breathing heavily. "Naruto…I love you so much…" she smiled. "I love you too…" he smiled back, picking her up, and carrying her to his room. They were so exhausted from that little bit of sex…that Kikyo had fallen asleep on the way there. Naruto sat Kikyo on his bed and laid next to her. Soon after, he fell asleep.


End file.
